If it only had a Name!
by Katieannewrites
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella get's changed. 50 yrs later she is now with the Volturi. She is a very gloomy person, but she still may have hope. Aro has a plan to take over the world and Bella needs to get famous and become friends again w/ the Cullens. But why?


**Ok, so you're thinking these girls never update their stories, and you're right. We don't. But try this story :)). It's one of Katie's new creations.**

Playlist Song: Numb- Linkin Park

I stood there; waiting. Waiting for things that weren't going to happen.

He wasn't coming back. No matter how long I thought it going to happen, in the end you have to except the truth.

But as time went by, I grew numb. Love morphed into hate. And hate disputes anger and sorrow.

I'm not the same girl I once was.

I was changed about 50 years ago by Victoria. After Jacob had told me we could no longer be friends, I felt as though my last grain of hope had blown away. Which it did, for some things. Abandon and alone.

Soon after Victoria bit me, the wolf pack came. They eventually killed her, but they couldn't stop the transformation. I was becoming a vampire no matter what. 2 days later, I woke up as a different person or should I say creature? Anyways, Jacob was there willing to help me, but I told him no. Nobody could help me now. I went into this new world alone and that's how it was going to be. I didn't need anyone in my life to make me happy. I didn't need friends who would later turn their backs on me or didn't care about me. And I certainly didn't need anyone to love me.

I was a whole different threat now whether you like it or not.

Chapter 1 Bitter Revenge

"I have an idea!" Aro exclaimed.

A few years after I was changed I ran into one of the Volturi, Alex exactly. He said they could really need me. I said ok since I wasn't planning on anything, and I've been there ever since. I do drink humans, but also animals. I switch from time to time. I have the ability to take powers from other vampires. The evil part of it is that while I have them, they are weak. Plus I can have multiple powers at one time.

"And what would that be?" Jane asked. When I first came to Italy, I wasn't so sure we were going to like each other. But as weeks went by we figured out, we were more alike than we imagined. And I know I said I didn't need to be happy or have friends, but when people are in the same predicament as you, you can't help but being friends. Even though I have a few friends and I'm somewhat happy, that doesn't mean I forgive Edward or the rest of his family. They left me. End of story.

"Well it has to deal with our dear Isabella. As we all talked in the past about us becoming more powerful, not only to the vampire world but everyone, I have an idea of making that dream come true. Plus it will help Isabella more than she'll know." Aro explained.

"What is this idea, and how will it help me?" I ask.

"Now see, to get people to like us we're going to have to become their friends first. The way by doing that is becoming famous.

Then your next step is how are you famous. Is it your acting capabilities, your voice, or some weird, extraordinary thing you can do? Movies and shows take to long to do so there out of the race, and some weird thing would only last a week in the media. So that leaves singing. You can first find a record company, which is not that hard with your voice my dear and a few powers, then get sign or whatever you have to do to get noticeable. Do you think you can do that Isabella?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said sarcastically.

"Good. So you get famous and get so big, you become international. Then when right time comes we attack. It will be subtle at first, but soon the whole world will know. And while you get famous, we here will be recruiting members for our attack. It will be something the world will never forget." He said.

"Sounds evil. Count me in", Jane said.

"Yeah. I'm ready for it. But how will it help me? We never got to that point," I explained.

"Oh! Yes. My dear. Since your going to be our star, I need you to do a very important part. You once knew and liked the Cullen family, and you're going to have to do it again. Now-"

"What?!?! No! You can't possibly think I'm going to befriend them after what they did. No. I'm not doing that. You can just find someone else. Jane! She'll do it." I exclaimed.

"Ha! No. I'm not doing that. I don't like to sing anyways." Jane said spitefully.

"Calm down everyone. Now Isabella I know you hate them so that's why you're going to be the one whose doing this. This will be your revenge. You will become famous so everybody will know who are. Soon one of them will see you on TV or something and that little girl, what's her name, oh yes, Alice will want to buy tickets to your next concert or such. They'll probably want to talk to you and make up for lost time. You forgive them, including Edward, and pretend to be friends. You get them to trust you and when they do, that's when you strike. You take their powers. By that time we will have already made are first approach." He explained again.

"Fine. I'll do it in that case. But what about Alice? She could see it all coming and stop us." I said.

"That's why Demetri has track someone down whose powers is to shield the mind. You take that power, and with it you will make Alice visions very foggy." He explained.

"Alright. Then I'll do it. When do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." Aro said cheerfully.

Since that seemed to be like the end of the conversation, everyone was getting up and heading out of the den. But before I made it to my room, someone caught my arm.

"I forgot to tell you when you steal their powers you bring them back here. When you get back here, I need you to promise me you'll do something vital." Aro said with warn.

"And that's?" I egged him on.

"Kill them."

**Sooo? Well tell me in a review! Anyways I'm having trouble on the title soo I would really love suggestions :)**

**Well then Goodbye and Goodnight ;]**


End file.
